Fiyero Licks Elphaba
by Seal Pup
Summary: ...literally, at a party gone wrong. Rated T for later chapters and just to be safe.
1. Long Weekend

**A/N: Yes, Fiyero will really lick Elphaba. I do not own anything in here. If I did, this would be in the original book. Also, I know nothing about this Avaric character other than what I have read in either other fanfics and Wikipedia.**

It was the weekend at Shiz. What made the students equally excited was it wast a long weekend and, in everyone's book, that meant "party time." Avaric had spent the whole week preparing a party at a house he rented a short while from the campus. He invited the entire student population to a night of "Drinks an insurmountable fun." Naturally, everyone said they'd be there.

"Elphie, do you think this dress will do tonight?"

Elphaba looked up from her book to see her roommate Galinda in a bright red dress barely covering the areas that should be covered. Elphaba smiled. "If I was a guy," she replied, "I would say 'yes."

Galinda looked rather puzzled.

"However," continued the green girl, "since I am not a member of the opposite sex and, as you can see, having very little fashion sense, I would have to say: no."

"Is it because of the cut?" the blonde asked.

The other nodded, "Oh, yeah."

Galinda turned back to her closet. "You know what your problem is?"

"What?"

"You're way too modest."

Elphaba frowned. "How so?"

The blonde held up some dresses to the mirror. "Well," she replied, "everyone's wearing these kinds of dresses these days. Come on: lighten up; show some skin!"

"Maybe it's just not my style."

"Maybe you're not comfortable with yourself" Galinda sighed as she went into the bathroom to change.

Elphaba returned to her book. Smiling she said under her breath, "Maybe I don't want to look like a slut half the time."

"By the way," Galinda called from behind the bathroom door, "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Probably not" was the reply.

Galinda emerged from the bathroom, "Why not?"

"Because, knowing Avaric, if he said 'insurmountable fun' and I arrive, I will end up being the means to that 'insurmountable fun."

"Is that all?"

The other smiled. "That, and I have a paper due Monday."

"Do it tomorrow."

"But I already have my entire schedule planned out." Elphaba reached over to a piece of paper. "Here," she pointed out, "tonight, I'm doing the research; tomorrow, I'm organizing and putting everything into an outline; the day after, I'm writing the rough draft; and the following, the final."

"But those steps should take you all day" Galinda argued, "and you're also forgetting that we have an extra day this weekend."

"True," replied the other, "but don't forget that I also have to read for my other classes and prepare for the whole week. Then, after all this, I still have to rest."

"Then, do your resting now and be prepared for the whole weekend!"

"But..." interjected Elphaba.

"No buts" the other scolded, "Just to take one night off will not disrupt your schedule one bit."

"But..."

"Enough!" Galinda ran over to Elphaba's closet and began rummaging through her dresses.

Elphaba closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. She had been defeated—by the short blonde above all things! But that's not really what bothered her. It was Avaric. He was such a pest to her she never knew where he would strike next. It came to the point where she tried to avoid him all together and having him in several classes didn't quite help much.

"Here" Galinda squealed as she tossed a dress into her roommate's lap, "This one is good!"

Elphaba looked at the dress before her. It was one of her less modest clothes: sleeveless; rather low v-line cut; looked like would only cover the lower portion of her back; and its skirt flowed a little past her knees. She couldn't remember ever wearing it before. To her knowledge, she had never owned an article of clothing that was such a fine royal blue as this was. "Must have been to something special," she thought, "otherwise Father wouldn't have bought it for me."

"Well?" the blonde urged, "put it on!"

Elphaba gave the grin of defeat. Setting her books aside, she walked off to the bathroom. Galinda quickly ran and tried to pick out shoes for both her and her roommate. As she found the right ones, Elphaba came from the bathroom.

"Don't you look nice!" commented Galinda.

"I feel like I'm naked" the green girl groaned.

"Don't think about it."

"How can't I?"

"Just don't." She thrust the a pair of shoes into Elphaba's hands, "Here, put these on. We'll have to do something about your hair..."

"Why not just brush it?"

"Because," the other roller her eyes as she went to her dresser "it won't look as good."

Elphaba frowned but didn't bother saying anything. Obediently, she put on the shoes and through of ways of out thinking the torture of Galinda pulling on her hair.

"Okay" the other returned, "We'll have to make this snappy. Fiyero should be here to pick us up any tick tock."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "Yay."

"Oh," the blonde continued. She placed a chain in Elphaba's hand, "put this on."

Elphaba looked down at the jewelry in her hand. It was a small ruby on a gold chain.

"It goes well with the dress" explained Galinda.

Well, it took some doing but after taking the braid out, Galinda found that all she could do with Elphaba's black course hair was to brush it straight.

"Told you so" Elphaba smiled.

"Don't rub it in, greenie" the blonde playfully teased.

Just in time too, for suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Galinda called throwing a light jacket over her shoulders.

"We're decent" finished Elphaba with a big grin.

"I should hope so" Fiyero chuckled as he entered the room. He looked over to see Elphaba all dressed up. "I thought you weren't too keen on parties" he commented.

"I'm not" was the reply, "Galinda just forced me into it."

"Oh..." he rubbed his hands together, "Well, lucky me: looks like I have two dates! You two ready?"

"Yep" Galinda spoke up for both her and her roommate.

"Very well" Fiyero smiled. He took both girls in each arm and lead them out to an awaiting carriage.


	2. The Party

It was a short ride to the party. Elphaba would have much rather walked; the night was beautiful for it. As the drove up to the house, Fiyero helped the girls down. Instantly, Elphaba noticed Averic greeting everyone at the door.

"Fiyero!" he greeted his friend, "Nice to see you!". Turning to Galinda, he kissed her hand, "Fair Miss Galinda," he smiled, "what an honor for your presence. And must I say you look absolutely stunning in that dress!"

"Why, thank-you!" the blonde squealed. She ironed out the wrinkles with her hand. The dress was another bright red, but not quite as revealing as the one she had on earlier that evening.

Finally, Avaric adverted his attention to Elphaba. "Nice to see you again, Miss Thropp. But I thought you weren't into parties."

Elphaba grinned: "Well, you have Galinda to thank for that."

"An act for which I am most grateful" Avaric smiled at Galinda.

Galinda wasn't too sure as to what he meant. But her politeness made her answer: "You're welcome?"

The host smiled. "Do come in, my friends" he chuckled, "The drinks are being served as we speak."

"Elphie," Galinda whispered, "what does he mean by 'most grateful?"

"Exactly what I was trying to avoid in wanting to stay home tonight" the other sneered.

The threesome entered the main house where soon encountered Nessarose and Boq. Both were equally as surprised to see Elphaba there. Nessa also remarked about the dress.

"I didn't know you owned something like that" she remarked.

"Neither did I" replied the older sister, "Until Galinda found it in my closet."

The house soon began to get rather crowded as other guests arrived. In the beginning, it was rather tame. The students engaged into talks about school, roommates, what they thought they ate at the cafeteria the past week.

Elphaba began to think that she might actually enjoy herself. She stood on the sidelines and watched Fiyero and Galinda dance. Partway through, the students insisted that she and Galinda preform the dance they did at the Ozdust several months before. Reluctantly, she joined her roommate and they led the dance. To her surprise, it proved to be a favorite among the students, who followed her every move.

Soon after it was announce that dinner was to be served. Everyone was glad to notice that Avaric had hired a professional catering service. Needless to say, everyone was tired of the cafeteria food—whatever it might have been in life.

After dinner, all retired to the back room with a large fire place. Servers passed out drinks and desserts while Averic began the games. "Okay," he called out, "we have a choice: Spin the Bottle; Truth or Dare; and Strip Poker."

"Strip Poker is rather boring" someone cried out. He was met with agreement from the others.

"Quite right" joked the host, "I'm sure we all know what everyone has under their clothes. Well, then what shall we do?"

"Spin the Bottle" called out another.

The other students agreed.

"Very well, then" Avaric smiled. He pulled out a rather large bottle. "Due to our size, I'll suggest that we do this one group at a time."

The first group consisted of Galinda, Nessa, Boq, Averic and twenty others. Avaric insisted that Galinda be the first to spin. She did so. Fiyero and Elphaba watched from the crowd. Much to everyone's surprise, the bottle pointed to the school nerd. Galinda swallowed hard as she approached him. The nerdy boy looked up at the blonde, drool flowing from his lips. Everyone, with the exception of Elphaba, Nessa, Fiyero and Boq, laughed and jeered as the two sets of lips met.

Galinda smiled it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Atleast he had the decency to wipe his mouth before she made contact.

Several spins later, it was Avaric's turn. Everyone cheered as the bottle pointed to none other than Galinda. Instantly, Boq took a keen interest in the situation. He was well aware of Avaric trying to win Galinda's heart. He didn't mind too much that she was dating Fiyero—he was a good friend and he could see that it wasn't Galinda he was interested in. But Avaric, he was king of the jerks. Boq moved closer to the circle as Avaric approached Galinda. Avaric place his hands on the sides of Galinda's head and brought her mouth to his.

Although the rules of the game were to only kiss the other once, Avaric refused to let go. Galinda struggled to get free of his grasp, but he only held her tighter. Suddenly, the two fell to the floor. It was at this time Boq decided to intervene.

"What do you think you're doing, Munchkin boy?" Avaric yelled as Boq pulled him off Galinda. Elphaba quickly ran to the side of her friend.

"Trying to teach you how to respect a lady!" was the reply.

Avaric only laughed.

This outraged Boq. Losing control, he punched his host squarely in the jaw.

Avaric staggered back in shock. Shock that a little man such as Boq could deliver such a strong blow. This angered him. He raised his hand to strike back, but was quickly stopped by some friends. He looked at Boq who also was being held back by Fiyero and others. Avaric smiled: "You're right. I should have acted better." Having been released form his hold, he turned to Galinda. "I beg your forgiveness, Miss Galinda. I have not acted respectfully to you. I am deeply sorry."

Galinda didn't know what to do. She looked to Elphaba for help, but the expression in her eyes told her that she was to make the decision on her own. She turned back to Avaric. "Apology accepted, Master Avaric" she finally said.

"Thank-you, my lady" the host smiled as he helped Galinda to her feet. He turned to the rest of the group, "Shall we continue?"

The second group included the five friends. Fiyero was the first this time. He got a random girl who made Galinda jealous but Elphaba reassured her that Fiyero would never fall for another. Later, it came Nessa's turn. Everyone smiled when the bottle pointed to Boq. They cheered as the two kissed. Even Elphaba found herself smiling.

Elphaba's turn was rather interesting. The bottle ended up pointing to a frog that had hopped in through an open window from the nearby pond. Elphaba laughed as she joked about green and green. Before anyone could hurt it, she picked up the frog and, before returning it to its home, kissed it—much to the delight of the laughing audience.

Finally, it was Galinda's turn. A gasp came over the party as the bottle pointed to Elphaba. The two roommates came nose to nose with each other not knowing how to go about the deed.

"Awkward..." Boq sung out.

The girls looked at him. "Tell me about it" Elphaba replied.

"Elphie?" whined Galinda, "What do we do?"

The other only shrugged.

"Come on:" someone called out, "Let's see some kissing here."

Galinda and Elphaba looked at each other, neither prepared for lip contact.

The room became alive with chanting students. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

In desperation, Elphaba grabbed Galinda by the shoulders and pulled the smaller girl to herself. Quickly, she gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek and Galinda returned the act. To their relief and delight, it satisfied the students.


	3. Gone Wrong

After several other rounds of Spin the Bottle, Avaric declared the new game: Truth or Dare.

Many of them were quite funny. One boy who chose truth was asked whether or not he liked the Head Mistress Madam Morrible. His reply was: "I have no reason to hate her: I never see her. Point, proof, link: Skipping school is among the best choices I ever made!"

A girl made the bad decision of choosing dare when she was told to choose a guy form the crowd she really liked and make out with him for a full minute. What made it not so bad was it was her boy friend who insisted that he be the one chosen—as not to cause any embarasment. As a result, everyone else got to see first hand love in action.

"Elphaba!" Avaric's voice rang out, "Truth or dare?"

Elphaba gave it much thought. If she chose dare, she would probably be stuck doing something rather stupid. Yet, truth would also be the same way. Preferring to give a verbal response rather than an act, she chose truth.

"What is one of your fears?" someone asked.

"Oh?" the green girl went into thought. She'd rater not talk about water, since most everybody already knew about it. "I would have to say," she began, "being touched. I have this thing with just being touched."

"Being touched?" questioned a girl, "You've never been touched before?"

"Not on purpose. I've had people bump and brush against me on occasion. And, very rarely, I will allowed to be touched by another" Elphaba replied, "But just touching in general."

"So, I guess intimate stuff, then?" smiled Avaric.

Elphaba was uncomfortable with the way he smiled at her. It seemed a rather sinister smile—a smile of mischief.

Fiyero felt bold after a few drinks took the "truth/dare challenge". His question was whether or not the rumor was true that he liked Elphaba. Fiyero answered honestly that he indeed liked her "as a good friend." However, just as he was to be issued his dare, someone form the back called out: "What? Fiyero licks Elphaba?"

This caused an explosion of laugher from the other guests. But then Avaric got an idea. "I think it's time for a double dare!" he cried out.

"What?" yelled Fiyero.

Avaric turned to Fiyero, "You have to lick Elphaba!"

"Are you crazy?" the other yelled.

But Avaric didn't reply. Turning to Elphaba, he said: "...and you are going to let him do it!"

"Avaric," protested Galinda, "kissing me is one thing, but this is another. You've gone a little too far!"

But it was too late. Some students had grabbed Elphaba and tied her to a chair. Pushing Fiyero near to the green girl, Avaric gave the rules: "Lick her where her dress isn't."

Fiyero looked at Elphaba. He noted the fear in her eyes, and she the sorriness in his. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be" she replied, "It's Avaric who is to blame."

The students began their chanting again.

Fiyero was on the verge of tears; Elphaba cringed as his tongue and saliva made contact with her skin. While others cheered and jeered, Galinda, Boq and Nessa watched in horror. Nessa grabbed onto her friends' hands tightly as she helplessly watched her sister endure the torture. She could feel the rage in Galinda's grip.

Galinda wanted to rush in and take Elphaba and Fiyero out of it, but there were Avaric's friends blocking her. She could see Elphaba holding back the tears as Fiyero moved down her neck and shoulders. She watched as her friend's body shook with each lick.

Even Fiyero noticed Elphaba's uneasiness. He began to taste more and more the salt of her sweat. How much he wanted out, but, to his dismay: a dare was a dare. He looked up at Elphaba, making sure she was okay. Her jaw was clenched, eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He noted small teardrops forming. "Hang on" he comforted, "Almost done."

Everyone cheered as Fiyero finished licking the last inch of Elphaba's body. Instantly, he dashed off to the bathroom. Galinda ran to Elphaba and untied her bonds. Upon being released, Elphaba dashed off to the garden behind the house.

"Elphie!" Galinda cried, running after her friend.

"I can't believe you did that to her!" Nessarose scolded.

"Wha-ho?" teased Avaric, "Is the wheelchair girl standing up for her freak of a sister? But, wait, you can't stand, can you!"

"Enough, Avaric" Boq yelled.

"No one was talking to you, Munchkin boy!" hissed the other.

Nessa was disgusted. "You really are King of the Jerks, aren't you?"

Avaric laughed. However, he wasn't once Nessa wheeled herself around and reared it into his groin. It became the guests' turn to explode into roaring laughter as Avaric fell to his knees.

"Oz, she's dangerous" Boq muttered under his breath. He watched Nessa wheel off to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"After Elphaba" was the reply.

"Okay, I'll go check on Fiyero." With that, Boq ran off to find Fiyero.


	4. Making Better

"Fiyero!" Boq called out in the quiet hallway. He tried looking for a bathroom near the party area. But his friend wasn't there. Not finding Fiyero on the first floor, Boq made his way upstairs.

After a while he eventually found the Winkie Prince washing his mouth out. "Are you okay?" the Munchkin asked.

"What do you think?" snapped the other.

"I would take that as a no."

Fiyero groaned and continued washing his mouth.

Boq approached his friend. "I know it's embarrassing..." he began.

"It's not that" Fiyero interrupted.

Boq frowned.

"...I feel like I have dishonored her."

"Dishonored her?"

"Yes. I felt just like Avaric kissing Galinda earlier tonight." He paused then looked up at his friend. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Boq nodded.

Fiyero took in a deep breath. "I love her. Elphaba, I mean. Just like Avaric loves Galinda. But, unlike Avaric, I will never impose my love on any girl—it's not honorable. And, tonight, I went against that honor."

"Fiyero," sighed the other, "wow..."

"You see now? But please: don't tell Elphaba or Galinda. I'll tell them myself; somehow, someway, someday."

Elphaba was cold, tired and lost. She had entered the labyrinth without thinking. But she assumed she must have been in the center since she had come across the fountain. Exhausted, she collapsed in the stone benches next to it. She wasn't sure how long she had been running but it seemed for an eternity.

Curling herself up, she felt she was far away form peering eyes to cry. She was still covered in Fiyero's spit and the scene kept playing over and over in her mind. She could still feel the movement of his tongue on her skin. Tears flowed down her cheeks forming a small puddle on the bench. "Why did I give in to Galinda?" she asked herself, "Surely, I could have avoided _this_!"

"Elphie?" a soft gentle voice came.

Elphaba looked up to see Galinda stand in front of her with Nessa right behind.

"Go away" the green girl whimpered as she turned her back to the others.

"We can't" Nessa replied, "We care about you too much."

"Then you would let me die in peace."

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda gasped, "Surely you can't really think that!"

"Why not?" the other sniffled, "I might as well."

Nessa wheeled herself to the fountain and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "There's no need for that" she comforted.

The blonde agreed "Nessa's right."

Elphaba wiped away the tears form her eyes. She gave a slight grin. "Thanks."

Galinda sat down next to her roommate. She handed her her handkerchief which Elphaba quickly used. "I'm sorry" she said.

Elphaba was confused. "For what?"

"The dress."

Both sisters frowned.

"The dress isn't yours" explained the blonde. "I took it form my closet. It was given to me by my cousin—a dress she didn't want anymore. Well, it was always a little big on me; I still don't understand why I didn't throw it away. I'm sorry, Elphie!" she tried to fight back the tears, "I thought it would look good on you."

It was now Elphaba's turn to comfort. "It's okay, Galinda" she hugged the other, "I know you meant well."

"But she's right;" Nessa commented, "the dress does look good on you, Elphaba."

The elder sister only smiled. "Thanks."

"I must find her" Fiyero said as he and Boq ran down the stairs. "Just to make sure she's okay and that I'm sorry."

"But she ran into the garden, she could be anywhere."

But Fiyero already was running to the door. "It's a hunt I'm willing to take up."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, this is a task I should do on my own."

And thus, Boq was left on his own.

"Elphaba?"

The three girls looked to see Fiyero standing before them. Galinda felt Elphaba's body begin to shake again.

"Fiyero?" replied the green girl.

"May I speak to you?" he looked at the other two, "In private?"

Elphaba gave it some thought then nodded. "You two go back" she instructed to Nessa and Galinda.

"Sure you're going to be okay?" the younger sister asked.

The other nodded.

Once they were gone, Fiyero cautiously approached Elphaba. He wanted to make his apology a painless as possible. "I'm sorry" he began.

"It wasn't your fault."

"No, I have dishonored your and, I'm sorry."

Elphaba was taken aback. All these years she had thought that chivalry was dead. Never before had anyone acted that way to her. "Well," she replied, "that's very _honorable_ of you, Master Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

She nodded, "Still a little shaken up."

Fiyero could see that she was shaking. "You're cold" he observed aloud. Taking off his jacket, he placed it on her shoulders, "Here, put this on. That dress doesn't really cover much." He quickly wanted to take back those words.

But Elphaba understood what he meant. She lightly joked, "You of all people should know."

Fiyero only smiled, thankful that she didn't take it the wrong way. "So," he began, "to show that there are no hard feelings, may I kiss you?"

Elphaba was a little weary. She gave it some thought and replied, "If it will make you feel better."

Fiyero gently pulled her into himself. She felt warm against his body. Slowly their lips met. It was a short kiss, but a meaning one all the same.

"Master Fiyero," Elphaba said, when they separated, "I believe that in this act, you have restored my honor."

"I'm glad" he smiled, "Shall we head back?"

"Lets" the other smiled.

Fiyero took her arm in his and lead the way back through the labyrinth.


	5. Pay Back Time

As the two reached the house, Boq came running out followed by Galinda and Nessa. "You two better remain hidden" he warned, "Avaric's declared Strip Poker. If he sees you guys, who knows what'll happen!"

"Strip Poker?" Elphaba's eyes lit up.

"Elphaba?" Nessa's voice went shaky. She watched a smile come across her sister's face. "Elphaba, please don't smile like that—it scares me."

"What's she doing?" asked Galinda.

"You don't want to know."

"But she will find out" cackled Elphaba as she entered the house.

Nessa buried her face into her hands. "Oh no!" she cried.

"Ha! Full house!" cheered Avaric, "Off with your shirt!"

The loser slumped in his seat as he tried to undo his buttons. Everyone laughed at his undershirt.

"That has to be the gayest shirt I've ever seen!" laughed the host, "A guy wearing pink!"

"It's because my sister washed it with her own clothes, okay?" the boy defended himself.

However, it didn't help with the situation. The laugher only grew stronger and louder.

"Avaric!" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Elphaba standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, greenie?" Avaric joked, "Have you come back for more?"

Elphaba only smiled. "Me and you, Avaric. One game Strip Poker; loser must appear to class Monday in their underwear."

Avaric smiled. How we would have loved to see Elphaba eight o'clock in Dillimond's class in only her bra and panties. "You're on" he gestured Elphaba to the other end of the table.

"Shall I deal?" she asked sitting down.

"Whatever suits you" was the reply.

Elphaba smiled as she shuffled the deck. She looked up to see her companions watching attentively. She winked to them. No one else seemed to notice, but they wouldn't understand it anyway. Only Nessa.

Having Avaric cut the deck she dealed the cards.

Everyone watched closely as the jerk and the witch played their hands.

"Check" Avaric said.

Elphaba placed her cards on the table: "Three of a kind, sixes."

Her opponent frowned, "Three of a kind, fours."

"The jacket, party-boy" the witch joked.

Avaric smiled as he removed his jacket. He was going to make plenty sure that he would not be the one to loose anymore clothing articles.

He slammed his hand on the table. "Runt!"

"Why did you play it?"

"Cause I thought I could get lucky."

"Well, you are" she placed her own down, "for I also have a runt."

"Yes!" Avaric threw his hands up in victory.

"However," she continued, "your high card is a Ten of Diamonds."

"So?"

"Mine is a Jack of Clubs."

"What?" he yelled.

"Belt please."

Avaric worked on his strategy. He had already been stripped down to his pants. He looked at Elphaba. All she had lost was that jacket Fiyero gave her. He smiled as he placed his cards on the table. "Flush!" he cried out.

"You win, Master Avaric" smiled the witch. She showed her own, "Four of a kind."

He laughed in pure victory. Elphaba reached to the back of her neck to undo the necklace. She placed it on the jacket.

Elphaba smiled at her friends. She could see that Nessa weren't too comfortable with the situation. The others just watched in amazement. She chuckled to herself, "Only Nessa knows."

"Two of a kind" declared Avaric.

"Three of a kind."

Avaric was beginning to feel rather embarrassed. He now sat before everyone in his boxers. "This will not go well come Monday" he thought.

He got lucky again the next hand. His high card of Queen of Diamonds beat Elphaba's Queen of Spades. She took off the shoes and placed them next to her little pile.

"Saving the goodies for last?" he joked.

She smiled, "You could say that."

Avaric did his best. He didn't want to be ridiculed the whole week for being beaten by the "green girl." He carefully chose his cards; which to discard, which to keep. Sweat poured down his brow. Finally, he placed his cards down. "Three of a kind, aces" he smiled evilly.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "Very impressive" she complimented, "However, I would have to say sorry, you lose."

"What?" he yelled.

Elphaba placed her cards down. "Four of a kind, twos."

"I can not believe this!"

"Boxers, please." the witch smiled.

Many of the girls averted their eyes as Avaric took off his boxers and added them to his pile of clothing. Picking them up, he used them to cover his nakedness as he dashed from their presence.

"See you Monday, Master Avaric!" jeered Elphaba as the others broke into laughter.

Many congratulated Elphaba on her game. She only smiled. "It was nothing" she replied. And it really wasn't.


	6. Monday Morning

The students awaited Monday morning with enthusiasm. Many either skipped their first class or got up early just to see Avaric in Dr. Dillimond's History class.

Avaric shivered. He wasn't used to being in outside in his underwear during cold mornings. As he entered his seminar, he was greeted by smiling faces.

"Morning, Master Avaric" Elphaba teased, "Is your underwear warm enough for you?"

"One of these days, Miss Thropp..." he threatened.

"Maybe," she smiled, "but for now, it's my turn."

It was hard not to laugh as Dr. Dillimond entered the classroom and looked at Avaric standing before him. The Goat's eyes became quite large. "Have you no decency, man!" he cried out.

Avaric opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by the professor. "Is this some sort of joke?" he yelled, "Do you understand that we do have a dress code?" Dillimond saw Madame Morrible walking by the door. He called out to her.

As Morrible entered the room, some students began laughing. Once she saw Avaric, she was shocked. "Master Avaric," she scolded, "is this some sort of joke?"

Avaric would have responded, but as before, she stopped him. "You're coming with me to the Dean's office, young man."

Avaric only rolled his eyes. "There's no getting out of this one" he sighed. As he left the room, he could hear a roar of laughter. "One of these days, Elphaba. You just wait."

---

"I can't believe you did it" Nessa scolded her sister after class.

"Did what?" asked Fiyero.

"Play dirty hands."

"They weren't really dirty hands" the green girl replied.

"What do you mean 'dirty hands?" asked Galinda.

"Elphaba has a way with cards" was the reply.

"You're an con artist?" asked Boq.

"More professional gambler" Elphaba replied, "But con artist sounds good as well."

Boq smiled. "So that's what got Nessa so riled up."

Elphaba blushed in embarasment. "It's just a hobby" she said.

Galinda put an arm around her roommate, "And what a wonderful hobby!"

**A/N: Well, that's it. I know the chapters are little short but I felt better giving you short chapters than one long one. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
